The Kitty Katswell Show(Agent TD version)
by The Dudleyman
Summary: Unlike the default its more an mod of the Kitty Katswell show But with a competent version of Dudley Puppy instead Credit to Homeydaclown for it is his fic by the way
1. Prologue

Boring Disclaimer: I do not own TUFF Puppy. Butch Hartman does. The fic can have some sexual content in later chapters its M rated to be safe. The Fic belongs to Homeydaclown so I strictly give him credit for this fic. But the Agent TD version CHUFF OC's rides agency is created by me. He granted me permission to use the fic. The fic will follow the story plot and its elements will help me as a guide and it will work differently since Dudley Puppy will be much more competent and mature than his flawed original counterpart, This fic takes first after the episode; Iron Mutt' but first the prologue.

It shows Kitty sitting, with her right leg rested over her other leg.

Kitty Katswell is a cat, that lives in Petropolis &amp; works as secret agent for the organisation known as Turbo Undercover Fighting Force or T.U.F.F. for short.

She's TUFF top agent. She can speak 120 different dialects...

I'm currently studying two more dialects, right at the moment, Mr Homey, ' Kitty interrupted. "Just letting you know"

Anyway, she can speak 122 different dialects &amp; is a skilled martial arts expert.

She does'nt work alone. She works along with a white dog; Dudley Puppy affiliated as Agent ThunderDog/Agent TD who's another agent working in TUFF.

He is a white dog quite muscular , that lives in Petropolis but on a High Mountain by his own agency the Celestial Hyper Undercover Fighting Force or C.H.U.F.F. for short. &amp; he is more than just a secret agent his a powerful warrior and commando as well(making him attractive enough to Kitty)

He is a elite TUFF Agent like Kitty but his the commander of CHUFF and the leader of the CHUFF elite squad.

He has a mastery of skills including all forms of martial arts and combat the experience of all the world's dialects and culture, his a expert swordsdog, expert marksdog, expert acrobat and possess many of what anything a spy commando, scientist, inventor and warrior does.

Dudley was silent and sharping his blades by a grinder He also worn goggles. The blades were in from of an S and there were small golden disks in the middle of them.

So how's it with those blades of yours Dudley? Kitty asked "Because I kind of delightfully like those big abs of yours Purrr"

"Still in progress" Dudley said without emotion. He continue sharping his blades.

"Nice tell me when you finished Agent TD" Kitty purred and smoothly her sexy fanged smile was cleary visible . And call me"

Dudley just continue to sharpen his blades.

"Okay Homey. You may continue. "Kitty said.

She works along side with Agent TD they stop all of the villains that roam through the streets of Petropolis.

Kitty have ten razor sharp claws, which she calls lethal weapons. She can slice &amp; dice up anything from robots to any person.

"Yep. That's right! "Kitty said, as she extracted her claws. "I'll slice and dice up anybody!"

As I said earlier; Kitty is a cat with tan fur, with black sexy wawy hair, big green eyes, an a little cute black nose.

"Oh, thank you," Kitty said, as she blushed.

You're Welcome. Anyway, Kitty always wears a black secret agent jumpsuit, with a white shirt underneath. White gloves, white headband and white heeled boots. Unless, she's undercover she'll wear a variety of disguises &amp; even posing as a villain; like Madame Catastrophe, who looks like Kitty, except she have haves a beard and a patch over her left eye and talks in a Russian accent, and also works with a white dog named; Dr Rabies, who looks like Dudley, except he haves a beard and a patch over his left leg, but more on them later.

For Agent TD he is a dog with white fur and blue eyes . He most often wears a black shirt and black pants, a charcoal trenchcoat with white stripe over, golden bands over his wrists leg and waist , black sunglasses and a katana made of gold behind his back. He also wear disguises as well but anything without pants he dislikes.

"Dont take it personal" Dudley said without emotion as usual. He walks trough T.U.F.F.

"Looks like, I'm gonna meet her again. "Kitty said. "Something tells me, that she loves to drink that Russian Vodka.

"Yeah sure" Dudley said. Walking past her.

For some reason, she likes to relieve her stress, by shredding her furniture with her claws. Furniture that probably cost an arm and a leg, but it's her furniture. She bought it. She can do whatever with it.

"That's right." Kitty said. "I can afford it."

Kitty also drives a white spy car, that have a bunch of gadgets and a bunch of stuff, that are useful, unlike those useless rubbish of those WCC Losers on "Pimp My Ride" always put in people's cars, driving up the total for the complete overhaul.

That show sucks. Just like MTV in general. "Kitty said.

Dudley drives a black armored car himself that is a prototype he designed himself, that has not just gadgets but powerful weapons as well and it can adapt to anything from a plane tank and space craft and its reinforced titinuim alloy armour can withstand the CHUFF Orbital Ion Cannon or any super ray directed to it.

Agent TD is also an expert driver himself.

Kitty also spend eight years in Secret Agent College for her training . Personally, she should have gone to Compton, LA &amp; study along with the Blood and the Crips. She would've been done in a month or two.

I would have, but Petropolis, but Petropolis is much closer &amp; my home is here." Kitty added.

Agent TD was since a pup in training hardcore training he went around the world and was trained by the greatest masters. He then went to the UDI Intellegence Academy. and his training went up to the age of 24

"For my boyfriend its not something you want him to here to talk about" Kitty explained. "All I know is he is real hottie Meooow".

Kitty also haves meduim to large sized breasts, a sexy hourglass midsection, and a big sexy booty.

You're makin me blush, Mr Homey. "Kitty said, as she blushed again. But really I totally dig my partner Agent Thunderdog His super cute"

Kitty also had terrible birthdays, since she was a kitten, but that's gonna stop in this fic.

"Really?" Kitty asks. "Well, that's good."

Agent TD history is well its to sad to describe in the fic.

Kitty's favourite things are, what are your favourite things?

"Well, I like my boyfriend Dudley fanatizing having sex with him, sit out in the sun and drink tea. I also love to read magazines, karate chop stuff, &amp; just lounge around. "Kitty said. I also enjoy smooth jazz, old school rap, funk, &amp; G-funk Thats all I can think off

Creepy Kitty

Agent TD is an real workholic he loves practicing his martial arts and all his skills. he invents things and usually work with the Thunderbolt and maintain it

"So yo Agent TD"

Agent TD is silent.

Well Thats all of the traits about Kitty and Agent TD.

I also like to try out new foods. Kitty started. "And I'm a master chef." just like Dudley

To explain Dudley is an expert as well especially on shusi

Okay. Now for the explanation of this fic. Kitty is the star of her own show &amp; Agent TD is her serious and powerful heroic partner . They go on mission, just like on the real show.

Unlike the idoitic version of Dudley of Butch Hartman its replaced with an much more competent version of him which make it more sensible to Kitty's type he will also have good focus as well in the fic.

Then she turns her head.

"Cue the theme music!"

Then a variation of pure 1970's funk &amp; G-funk music plays. This music is based on the theme song from the first season of 'That's my mama'. A show from 1974, that ran on ABC.


	2. Get the Rat Agents

It was a gloomy day in Petropolis. It looked like it was to storm but enough of that, lets see what the TUFF agents are up to

It shows a scene in Petropolis near the Bone-R Restuarant and the Growling Motel of Agent TD fighting some robots the robots were samilair in shapes like Snaptrap but it hover above the ground He had the atmost upperhand .

"Surrender ThunderDog" one of the Snaptrap robots said.

"Make me" Dudley said Flicking his blades in one hand.

So then One of the Snaptrap Robots charge to Dudley he threw his blade and the spinning blade slice the charging Snaptrap in two with the other bots He took out some kind of cannon he call the TD PION or Personal Ion Cannon and reduce the robots to ash, and with his blade in the air he make a catch for it.

Kitty as the star sees the other Snaptrap Robots coming to her she retracts her claws and slice the one in pieces and riddle the other bot with her blaster making the bot collapse into pieces of junk metal.

The audience cheered her

"Well it was no biggie" Kitty said

Not so fast Snaptrap Kitty shouted. She fired a net ensnaring the crazy vermin. "You are under arrest"

"Mission Accomplished" Dudley said

By the next scene Agent TD was walking in the snack room He was going busy sorting his blaster's suppressor as he was busy walking in the room.

Just then, Kitty walked into the snack room, where Agent TD was the dog of her dreams. The audience cheers and applaudes, as she entered.

Well Well Well isn't it my sexy boyfriend over here. She said in a teasing and sexy voice. "And it seem just the puurfect place for us two"

Dudley his turned around look a bit surprised and started

The audience cheered.

Look I am your partner but I'm not your boyfriend Dudley said. "I am preparing for my next solo mission."

Really, so whats the next mission, the mission to make out with me Kitty said her expression looked very seductive she also had a sexy smile that crept the hound a step backwards.

No (shook his head) look my CHUFF scout Speeza has located some trouble at far north of Petropolis its still unknown and I need to check what is the situation.

When Dudley turned around he found out Kitty was now arms length for him.

Kitty looks at him, with a sly smile.

"Dudley. You love me, don't you?" she said in a teasing voice.

"Yes I do " Dudley said plain calmly

"You do" Kitty said licking her lips seductively. "So you love me, You want me and you wanna marry me.

"No" Dudley said.

"Really I think you do. You wanna feel my boobs. You wanna slap my sexy booty"

Then Kitty starts slapping her booty, as the audience hootered &amp; hollered erotically Dudley however was standing like a statue emotionless.

He turned around walk away not amused He went to his supposed solo mission

I'll see if I can to him next time but I put a tracking camera chip on his coat

"Ohhhhhhh" the Crowd said.

She took out her laptop &amp; so she can track Dudley he was inside the Thunderbolt driving.

"Meow I like when he drives" Kitty said.

She took out another laptop and starting watching old 1970's Catxploitation movies.

Meanwhile, across town at the Diabolical Order of Mayem hideout or D.O.O.M. for short.

Snaptrap and his merry men of morons, was sitting around looking bored.

So, does anyone have any evil plans, that we can do?" Snaptrap asked.

"Uh, we can rob that Tvshack store?" Fransisco suggested.

"No." Snaptrap said. "Tv isn't the big thing no more."

Agent TD was hiding in the shadows he was listening to their conversation.

"How about, we impersonate as police officers and we arrest people &amp; rob the bank?" Ollie suggested.

"Yeah." the others, except Snaptrap praised.

"No." put down Snaptrap. "That's sounds like too much work."

"How 'bout, we all make the beautiful people, all funny lookin'? H'yuck!" laughed a funny looking guy from the South.

Snaptrap turns to him.

"Funny-looking Southern Guy. You always suggest that."

"I know!" the southern freak laughed. "H'yuck!"

" What a idiot!" Snaptrap faceplamed, as the audience laughs.

Then he starts thinking.

"I got it! I say, that we rob all of the supermarkets &amp; stores of their cheese. And then we bring all the cheese back here and put it all in a missle &amp; blow up TUFF headquarters with it." Snaptrap explained, as he took a sip of water. "Is that an evil plan or is that an evil plan?"

Agent TD shook his head and left As he got the intel he needed.

Kitty got the information from her laptop as well from the tracking chip she planted on Dudley's coat.

"Snaptrap is up to no good again" Kitty said serious "but apparently he has a dumb plan"

The others looked at him.

"Well?" asked Snaptrap.

"Uh, that sounds like a great idea, boss." Ollie lied.

"Y-eah. It's absolutely great!" lied Francisco.

"Hmmpth!" Larry sniffed. "I like Ollie's idea better. It sounds like, his might actually work. And it doesn't involve with you destroying cheese."

Snaptrap glares at him.

"If you like Ollie's idea so much, why don't you marry it then, Larry!" he shouted, as his eyes rolled crazily.

"I can't. I'm already married to your daughter." Larry said matter of factly. "Dumb ass."

"Just for that remark, you get to spend time in the shark tank!" Snaptrap shouted, as he pressed a button.

Then the chair Larry was in, tipped over into an open shark tank.

"I hate it here." Larry said, as he went into the shark's mouth.

Snaptrap dusted off his hands.

"Well, with that done. Let's go &amp; steal that cheese!"

The funny-looking Southern freak runs up to Snaptrap.

"H'yuck! H'yuck! Can I go into the shark tank too?"

Snaptrap rolled his eyes and kicked the freak into the shark tank. The audience laughs.

"Now, we can go." Snaptrap said.

Agent TD arrived by TUFF HQ with his ThunderBolt.

Dudley walk inside to report to the chief He went in the Chief's officers.

"Agent Puppy" The chief asked, with Kitty also in the room

"I can assure you got the intel if I guess correctly" Dudley said

"How did you know Agent Puppy" the Chief asked quite baffeled.

In great chance Kitty could hear me when I was gathering intel by D.O.O.M from her computer with this chip" Dudley explained, showing the tracking chip.

"Eh what plan" The Chief asked. He forgot the plan.

Dudley rolled his eyes.

"Meow good guess tiger what can I say your irresistible to look at" Kitty said with a teasing voice

"Anyway Snaptrap is planning to rob all the cheese of the super market stores and use it as payload for their missiles to blow up TUFF HQ" Kitty explained.

"Exact intel I gather as her Chief" Dudley added. Tossing the tracking device on the Chief's table. "From this tracking device"

"Well good to hear then Agents" The Chief said.

"Agent Katswell and Puppy stop Snaptrap from blowing TUFF HQ"

"On it, Chief!" Kitty said.

"Good." the Chief said. "We're counting on you two."

"Affirmitive Chief" Dudley left his arm to solute himself "We won't let you down sir"

Then the two agents go off to stop Snaptrap.

The Chief looks at Keswick.

"Wanna get hammered?"

"It's a b-b-bit too early, for me to get d-d-drunk." Keswick asked. "You g-g-go ahead."

"Okay, then." the Chief said, as he took out a tiny liquor bottle. "Bottoms up!"

He starts chugging the beer &amp; the audience laughs.

The scene is on the two cars Kitty on the TUFF Mobile and Dudley in the ThunderBolt speeding towards one of Petropolis' many grocery stores.

"So any idea where Snaptrap can be Tiger" Kitty asked.

"Well according to the map their eistimated 2178 stores in the city" Dudley said.

"Wow that might be a problem Snaptrap can be anywhere"

"Wait I just got an idea Dudley why don't you use your super smell ability" Kitty insisted

"Great motive Kitty" Agent TD said. while sniffing.

"Just a couple of blocks ahead right in front"

The two agents rev their cars up towards their target.

A couple of blocks ahead. Snaptrap and co. was putting all of the stolen cheese into their big pimped out truck.

"Ah ha!" Snaptrap laughed. "Now, my plan is almost complete. Stealing all this cheese &amp; these foot long hot dogs, was easy as stealing money from the blind."

The others stared at him.

"What?" he asks. "It's not like, we didn't do it before. Now, let's get outta here, before those Tuff agents show up!"

Just then, as if on cue. The TUFF Mobile and CHUFF Thunderbolt stops Kitty jumps out and Dudley flips forward

"I don't think so, Snaptrap!" Kitty said. "You're not going anywhere. Not on my watch."

Agent TD was in front emotionless and serious.

"But I'm not on your watch!" Snaptrap said stupidly, as the audience laughs. "Man it seems like, this city's full of losers"

Then Kitty smiles deviously at the rat.

Dudley shook his head

Then Ollie sprayed an fire extinguisher filling the place with white smoke disorientating the TUFF Duo.

"Let's get in the truck &amp; get out of here!" Snaptrap exclaims.

So they all get into the Doom truck &amp; sped off.

"They getting away" Kitty shouted.

The two agents got in their rides and was after them.

"Boss the TUFF Agents are after us" Francisco said.

The Agents were closing in according to their mirrors

"Drive faster morons" Snaptrap exclaimed.

Ollie pressed the gas pedal making the truck go faster.

The duo's car was after them but the two got stuck in a traffic jam.

"Ah comon" Kitty said, banging on the car's panel with her fist.

Dudley was banging his face on the steering wheel in defeat.

Back at Doom headquarters, Snaptrap's stooges was stuffing all of the cheese into the missile.

"Within minutes, everyone at Tuff headquarters, will be smothered to death in cheese sauce." he laughed. "Ha! What an evil plan!"

"Uh, sure." Ollie said, as he put on a fake smile.

"Greatest plan, ever." Francisco said, hoping that Snaptrap give him a pay raise for kissing up to this moronic plan.

Soon, the missle was filled with the cheese. And it was ready to launch.

"Larry. Start the countdown!" Snaptrap ordered.

"Larry's still in the shark tank, boss." Ollie said.

"Ahhh! I always have to do everything!" Snaptrap sniffed, as he pressed a button.

A mirrored disco ball, disco lights, and disco music started playing. The audience laughs.

"Oh man This is the '70's Night Button'!" Snaptrap exclaims, as he was wearing a afro.

He presses another button &amp; the countdown started.

"T minus 30 minutes, until launch." a robotic voice said.

"Ha!Ha!Ha!" Snaptrap laughed evily, still wearing his afro.

"Uh, boss." Francisco started. "You're still wearin' your afro."

"So?" Snaptrap sniffed. "I like it! It makes me look cool!"

Just then, a wall exploded. There standing there, was Kitty &amp; Agent TD. Agent TD was holding his PION.

Not so fast Snaptrap Kitty shouted. Both the Agents holstered their blasters

"Don't just stand there. Get those jivin' chumps!"

Then his men, started to attack Kitty &amp; Agent TD in 70's fashion.

"Man! There's a whole lot of 70's jokes in this chapter." Kitty muttered, as she took out a small bomb. "So, they wanna play that game huh. I'll play with them, alright!"

She throws the bomb onto the floor.

After the smoke clears, Kitty is wearing big hoop earrings. A brown fur coat, red shirt, black pants, black boots, &amp; a black afro. Ala Celopatra Jones. And Dudley was still the same as he always wear Agent TD.

Kitty was known as 'Catapatra Jones' now. And Dudley was known as Agent TD still.

"Attack the suckas, Agent TD" Catapatra Jones/Kitty shouted.

"On it mame" Dudley said flicking his S blades.

As Fransisco fired his blaster Agent TD reflected the lasers with his blade before making a twirling kick for him which knock him several feet in the air before the alligator smashed hard on his back.

"Oooowww!"

Kitty made quick punches on Ollie riddle him with pain. And As Larry was running she used her sweep to snap at his booty

Owwwwwwwwww!

"You can stop me Thundermutt" Snaptrap shouted.

Snaptrap took out some Nun Chucks and warmed himself with it. "Ye" "Yah" "Yah" "Yha"

Agent TD stood like a cold statue watching the idoit make a fool of himself he eventually catched the nun chucks that was just some inches from his face and snatched it away from him toss it away.

And now...Ohhhhhhhhhhh. Snaptrap hollered after Dudley prepped a quick kick at his crotch.

Snaptrap held his crotch. Forming himself in a ball in pain.

The crowd laughed.

As for Catapatra Jones she went into her huge afro &amp; took out a her own missile launcher.

"Gotta fight fire. With fire."

She launches her missle, to the cheese-filled missile.

It hits it, and knocked it off it's course.

The cheese missle then goes down in a peaceful neighbourhood.

"Ah ha! Bullseye!" Kitty said, as she put up her missle launcher back in her afro.

"I will now, plot my..."

"Shut up!" Kitty sniffed, as she stuffed Snaptrap's afro wig into his mouth.

The audience laughs, as she done this.

"Good work, Catapatra Jones." Agent TD said. "According to my guess I guess you know where it lands The Chameleon's place"

"Exactly" Kitty said, as she put the cuffs onto Snaptrap. "You know you sure were cute with those blades purrr" she purred affectionately"

"Thank you, just doing my job whats told" Agent TD replied with an emotionless expression and flinch his eye brow a bit.

"You look so ridiculously handsome and sexy with that look" She said in a sexy teasing voice

"I think we should go" Dudley said walking in an opposite direction.

"I guess so"

The cheese missile had landed and destroyed The Chameleon's stone house. He was all covered in cheese.

"I don't get this joke." he said.

Then a piece of the missile lands on him, knocking him unconscious. The audience laughs.

Back at Tuff headquarters. The Chief was congratulating Kitty and Agent TD, who was back in thier normal uniforms, for stopping Snaptrap again.

"Congradulations, for stopping Snaptrap from blowing up Tuff." The Chief said, a little tipsy from drinking ealier.

"Thank you, Chief." Kitty said.

"Snaptrap are behind a cold cell now he would'nt be any trouble for atleast for now" Dudley added.

"Now excuse me I have to get to CHUFF Headquarters Helix Stray has made a report" Dudley said. Walking out the scene.

"So long Tiger" She said narrowing her eyes". I'll be waiting for you showing another tracking device which is again planted on Dudley's coat

Kitty quickly hide the device behind her.

" does he ever t t ake a break" Keswick said.

It is seen Dudley climb in his ThunderBolt and speed off.

"Man I don't get that Dog sometimes" The Chief said to himself. He remind me of those I was a TUFF Agent and so...

"Chief!" Kitty and Keswick interrupted.

"What can take a little story I can understand your people and wierdos what does it take to get some attention here" The said sadly before running away crying.

Kitty started "But anycase time to end this chapter"

So long folks make sure to review.


	3. Catastrophe and Rabies

This chapter might include a possible cat fight between Kitty &amp; Madam Catastrophe. And is the first chapter of Catastrophe's crush on Rabies their will be however little sign of audience from now on in the fic.

The Sun was shining in Petropolis. Our famous duo Kitty and her partner Agent TD or Dudley was by the Pizza Palor in Petropolis. And apparently its going to be an interesting scene between these agents.

By the Palor.

Kitty and Agent TD has ordered themselves some pizza's and the palor that where is a nice 70's theme and everything.

Kitty and Dudley were by a table and chair. They were under a red umbrella and their were

spices and some sauce on the table. Kitty were sitting with her legs rested on her other leg. She had a sly smile for her partner and Dudley was sitting regulary and quite normally by the table He looked emotionless and serious most at times Comon Dudley smile don't be shy the crowd loves you too.

"You know its kind of rude to look neutral in front the audience Tiger" Kitty said. "Atleast smile for them"

"A serious secret agent take things serious as you see on my face" Dudley said, pointing his to his face. "Besides I'm not gonna embarrass myself in front of the crowd.

"You so cute when you talk like that it makes me hoooooorney jjjjust by loooookinnng at you" Kitty said, where her tone goes from teasing to smooth in a sexy fashion.

"Yeah sure" Dudley replied. "Can we talk about something else here you making me feel uncomfortable"

The waiter with the pizza arrives, The waiter was a blue eyed white girl cat wearing a red and white outfit and she had long blonde hair.

The waiter put the pizza boxes on the table, then look at the white hound who is Dudley.

"You sure look like a hunky dog yourself the waiter said with a flirtatously tone."

Kitty expression turn to a grin of jealously after the waiter's word with Dudley , she slowly retracted her claws of her hand who was resting on her leg.

"Thank you miss" Dudley replied not looking at her " And thank you for the service its obligated."

"Anything sir" the cat purred as she walk away.

Dudley opened some of the pizza boxes took a knife from a table and sliced some pizza's for Kitty and he did the same with him.

Kitty took a bite slowly from her pizza. Her beautiful cat fangs could be seen as she was took a bite. Her lusting emerald eyes was locked to Dudley.

"Mmmmmmm"

Dudley was still holding the pizza in his hand. He put the pizza back on that Table and stood up and walk away.

"What to sexy for you Dudleykins" Kitty said with a teasing voice

Just then an green lizard wearing a molecular suit known as the chameleon jumps trough he grabs the manager,lock his arm and his blaster next to his head.

"This is a stick up" The crazy lizard said. "Any funny movements and I zap this manager's head off"

Kitty flipped forward next to from her Table holding her blasters. Dudley who was looking cold and ready.

"LET HIM GO CHAMELEON!" Kitty shouted. "For whats good for you"

The Chameleon drop jaw open looking at the extremely beautiful sexy Kitty Katswell

Ohhrghh sexy babe Kitty Katswell of TUFF that I fail to blow up 9 times the Chameleon said erotically.

Dudley growled and snapped . "Don't you ever and I mean ever call Kitty a babe in my WATCH YOUR PREVERTED MULTI DIRECTED FREAK!"

Agent TD Holstered on his 45 blaster and fired in a lightning speed in precise accuracy towards the Chameleon hand of the blaster and his leg allowing the manager free.

The Chameleon held his burned arm because of the pain.

Oww! The Chameloen Hollered in pain.

Kitty ran towards the Chameloen. She got the the lizard against the wall.

"So you want to call me babe Chameleon huh well lets lets see if you like this your prevert"

she make a barrage of karate punches on his torso and spin a roundhouse kick to his head which send the lizard spinning and slam against the wall.

The lizard try to weakly get himself up to his feet.

Kitty retracted her razor sharp claws.

She sliced the lizards molcular suit ripping it, damage it letting sparks fly. Then sliced the Chameloen's back which sprayed some blood which left her claws dripping with blood

AHHHHHHHrggh The green lizard hollered in pain. "Okay! Okay I give I give"

"What is that I can't hear you" Kitty said with a sadistic tone Before slicing the lizards back again

"AHHHHHHHHH! I give I" Kitty sliced again and again. I can't hear because I making a deli of you"

I GIVE IN KATSWELL I GIVE MYSELF IN!"

Now well then GET UP! Kitty said lifting him up to his feet in a armlock she cuffed him up.

Dudley look at the lizard very coldly.

The Chameleon chuckled at him before Dudley prep a quick punch at his jaw that left a metallic sound ringing from his golden wrist band which knocking half his teeth out and let him fall on the floor.

The Chameloen tried to crawl slowly with his back half ripped.

"Get up!" Dudley said "Before I roast your backside with a lightning bolt"

The Chameleon got himself on his feet.

Dudley prepped punches which is inspired by a mastery of martial arts in lightning speeds all across his torso and abdomen which its followed by a quick acrobatic kick that send him across the Parlor and finally on some of red umbrella's complete K.O.

"Lets get this creep in the cell" Kitty insisted.

Just after Kitty and Agent TD put the Chameleon in his cell. Surprisingly the Manager earlier that was held hostage came by them.

"TUFF Agents thanks for saving my life from the Chameleon I owe my delinquents to you" The manager said

"Its a honor sir" Agent TD said.

I there for grant you an 99% discount at the Petropolis Mall The Manager said.

"Wow Thanks" Kitty said "I don't know what to say"

"Your Welcome its the best I can do for your brave agents bravery for saving my life"

"Lets go to the mall Dudley" Kitty exclaimed happily. Grabs Dudley by his hand and drag him out the scene.

By the Petropolis Mall. The Duo were walking in a very fancy mall its was a nice golden white theme with nice walls and complex shapes and glass They were walking on the top floor of the complex along the crowd

Now that is what you call a mall. Its every girl's dream to be here" Kitty said happily showing her hands over.

"Yeah sure" Dudley said with a bored tone. "a Haven for girls for yourself to shop in golden heavens"

"Don't you think its romantic with us two walking together and shop together" Agent TD Kitty said with a sly smile.

Agent TD was silent.

The two went to a clothes shop it had a name board that stood Pet Shop with sliding doors

The duo went inside the shop.

Meanwhile Snaptrap and his goons were walking in the mall.

"Man I'm bored I hate going to the mall." Snaptrap muttered " Its just boring shopping and people walking over here with boring outfits"

"Then why we here boss" Francisco asked his idoitic and psychotic leader.

"Because my mommmm tell me too I had to buy her some dress for her boy the nerve of her stealing just it will be boring Do any of you have any plan to do evil today"

"I know why don't we impersonate ourselves as mall people and terrorize the mall" Ollie suggested

"Boring" Snaptrap said

"I'm okay why we burn the mall down" Olie insisted

"To much work and too dangerous" Snaptrap said with a bored tone.

"Hey I got a idea, why don't we steal all off the woman dresses in the mall and shred and destroy them" Snaptrap exclaimed. "What do you think guys"

"Stupidest plan ever" Larry said "What will that do to achieve anything"

Owwwww! Larry screamed as he was hit with Snaptrap's blaster. "Its not stupid Larry besides I never had to go to the mall again MwHAHAHAHA!

"Sure Boss" Francisco lied"

"Now lets get to the plan fella's" Snaptrap exclaimed.

Snaptrap and his goons holstered their blasters and went to the first store close to them.

Dudley and Kitty was still in the Pet Shop.

Dudley was waiting for Kitty who was in the waiting room after several minutes Kitty came out she had expensive outfit a white fur coat over her neck a sexy short dress and high heel black boots.

"What do you think Dudleykins Kitty said with a sexy voice". Don't I look very beautiful with this dress."

"Its a specialized look Kitty". Dudley commented emotionlessly. The fur coat is identical for the black dress

"Oh Dudley Dudley I know you want me" Kitty said quite smoothly

Just then Kitty's watch goes off she pressed a button making a hologram of the Chief appear.

"What is it Chief" she said with a serious tone.

Agent Katswell and Puppy Snaptrap is up to no good again. He is planning to destroy all the woman's dresses in the mall you got to stop him"

"On it Chief" Kitty added.

"Hurry I need to buy my mom a dress" The chief said.

Dudley hears a crashing noise with an ear up.

"Its Snaptrap his close" Dudley said. "His just by the Z78 Store a couple of stores away"

The duo ran out the store.

Snaptrap and his goons were holding their blasters in the air.

"Okay give me all the dresses " Snaptrap exclaimed.

"What possible do you want to do with dresses". The reception lady asked.

Silence! Snaptrap bellowed. "Just give me dresses sweetheart"

The Goons ran out with the dresses.

"Stop right there Snaptrap" Kitty yelled both the duo holstering her dual blasters. "You not going anywhere in my watch"

Well Well isn't it Agent Katswell and ThunderMutt" Snaptrap said, "Glad you came but afraid you can't stop me Mwhahaha!"

"You in what army" Agent TD said.

Suddenly a horde of Snaptrap bots bursts trough the malls ceiling and hovered in front the duo.

The Snap bot were looking armoured. They had green panels on them and had a red line opticals for their eyes.

"Snap drones as I guessed" Dudley said.

"Exactly ThunderMutt and there is nothing you can do to stop me" Snaptrap exclaimed. "Snap bots destroy the TUFF Agents"

The goons left with the stolen loot.

"You go after Snaptrap and his goons I'll deal with these chunks of metal" Dudley commanded. After he drawn his Golden Katana in a fighting position.

"On it Agent TD" Kitty agreed. Before heading after Snaptrap and his goons.

The Snaptrap bots fired green lasers and Dudley reflected them back sword blowing some of some the robots He then jump forward an in a mastery of swordmanship he sliced and diced all the bots horizonal vertical etc in a matter of seconds with zero effort. He then twirled his sword back walking past the before chunks of metal collapse appart.

Snaptrap and his goons were running trough the mall but was cut of by Kitty Katswell.

"Where do you think you going Snaptrap" Kitty asked holstering her blaster.

"Ah the sexy Katswell of TUFF what a surprise" Snaptrap and his goons fired at Kitty. Kitty sideflipped a aside then fired her blaster zapping Francisco and Larry regardless.

She then jump forward and punched Ollie and made a Tae kwon do kick at Snaptrap

and finally ensnare them in a net with her TUFF net firing rifle.

"Snaptrap and your goons you are all under arrest in the name of TUFF" Kitty exclaimed

"Ah man" Snaptrap sighed.

"Goodwork Katswell" Agent TD said.

"Purr it was no biggie" Kitty said.

"Sure" Dudley added.

At TUFF Headquarters.

Agent Katswell and Puppy Congratulations for stopping Snaptrap and his once again the Chief said

"It was nothing Chief" Kitty said, show her hand of appreciation.

And tttt thats grea just completed my latest invention the stun ray Keswick said, show ing the gun

"By guess it is back with a high voltage regulating device that can fire electrical pulses at his target render him regardless and immobile if I guess correctly" Dudley explained.

"Exactly Agent Puppy I I it does exactly that"

Smart information Dudley how do you know all of this Kitty asked Dudley.

"Polymath robotics, mechanical, chemical, electronic, and technical knowledge as far I can say"

"Cute and smart too" Kitty pured

"TUFF Agents" The Chief shouted. I have plan a Pizza Party for all off TUFF HQ as a celebration of all your hardwork and effort especially Agent Katswell and Puppy.

"Sounds Nice" Kitty added "We did'nt finish eating by the Pizza Palor anyway so we might as well have this party Remember Dudley at the Palor.

"Yes Kitty I understand" Dudley replied. But anyway your agents have the pizza party I have to go back to CHUFF.

Dudley was just walking but then he was cut of by Kitty

"Aww Dudley It will be fun besides we can know ourselfs much better especially those dance moves you teached me" Kitty said with a sexy voice and pose.

The safety of this city is more important than a pizza party Kitty I sworn to that its my duty since I was a kid Dudley explained, clinching his right fist.

Kitty were silent but still smiling.

Dudley walk away. "Just call me when you need me"

Party! Someone shouted .

Kitty turned around.

Soon the Headquarters were full with colorful lights and music the music was in a disco genre house genre and DJ.

Dudley is seen climbing in his Thunderbolt only this time the car turned to a plane version and made a angle wrap to the north leaving a white jet trail.

From the party TUFF Agent were eating pizza slices and some where dancing.

"Yo were right Chief the party idea was the best idea yet" Keswick said

Well its the best I can do as Chief. Ahh and so it were the days...

"Chief we all know we don't want to hear your boring stories and tales" Keswick interrupted.

"Man your agents"

"Check a look at Kitty Katswell" Agent Nutz shouted.

Keswick and Chief turned around to see the beautiful starring Kitty Katswell

Kitty katswell was on a stage making some awesome dance moves that Agent TD teached her once because he is also well an good dancer as well. Her dancing moves is based on pop singers in modern times or should I say in girl band genre she used from an Egyptian to Russian Girl Dancing. She was wearing the same as she bought in the mall

"You want my moves boys" Kitty said "I show you my moves"

The TUFF Agents were hollering errotically as the hot sexy tan cat girl agent danced in front the stage she was also a talented singer as well

_Oh baby Dudley_

_Want you want to lift me.._

_Don't you want me boy.._

_I am here..._

She sang apparently she was singing about Agent TD she is in love with. She was twirling over a pole as she sang the lyrics.

Oh yeah one of the Agents yelled. "That girl is hot"

"Must admit the hottest girl in Petropolis"

_Oh Agent TD.._

By Petropolis High Mountains.

The Plane version of the Thunderbolt is seen jetting in hypersonic speed trough the clouds.

From the CHUFF HQ or shortly the Celestial Hyper Undercover Fighting Force for short were on a very mountainous area. The Agency were mostly black and yellow orientated it had a 300 foot armoured tower with yellow pads and the CHUFF Logo written upside. There were a tranpeziod shaped 20 stored office behind the tower and on the the office were the yellow helipad where an helicopter can land. Around the the agency were 50 foot walls with a yellow linen on the walls and at the east side of the parameter of the walls were a armoured gate.

The Thunderbolt was about to reach the Agency.

With Dudley in the cockpit He pressed a button to communicate to the CHUFF Command room

This is Commander ThunderDog reaching C-62 Headquarters Dudley speaked over the head microphone "Clear to land"

"Roger Commander" Helix Stray said, He was a dark tan feline with shiny blond hair.. He worn a black shirt black pants dark yellowish latix boots and gloves a TD octogon logo on his shirt and he wear sunglasses. "You clear for landing commander the CHUFF Firestorm Defense System are deactivated"

The CHUFF Command Center parameter where in from a eclipse with electronics and computers surrounding it and in the middle was a cylinder shaped tower that lead down the agency. CHUFF Staff and Agents and Scientists were usually in white aprons, black outfits and the CHUFF Guards were armoured with improvised blasters.

Dudley in the cockpit switch some switches above him to let down the wheels for the plane then holds the steering level to slowly land on the parking lot of the Agency. After the plane stop moving Dudley pressed a button to open the cockpit window so he can flipped on the ground.

Some CHUFF Guards were standing there.

Welcome back "Commander ThunderDog"

From the Taylor Jewellery Shop. There is a crashing sound. The Shop were golden orientated and look like a rich man 5 star shop and they were selling jewellry such as necklaces, rings, etc

Then it is seen Rabies and Catastrophe smash trough the glass door making fragments of glass shoot in directions.

"Ahhh what's good of robbing nice jewels for our collection" Catastrophe exclaimed.

"Goodwork Catastrophe(russian language)" Rabies added with stupidity. "With robbing the candy" "

"Its not candy Rabies its pearls" Catastrophe added

"Oh I knew that"

Then Rabies realize Catastrophe give him a love stare.

"You know even if you so dumb as a rock you look kind of hunky" yourself Catastrophe commented.

"I am as a Rock right" Rabies said again stupidity.

Close enough and always like to have the Jewely of Cats of Taylor and this will make us super rich Catastrophe said, with a greedy tone holding the necklace

The Jewel was like a necklace it was made of 24 karate gold and it was in shape of a Egyptian Cat with sapphires in the eyes It look kind of mystical itself.

Is that gold candy Rabies guess with stupidity as usual.

"No it is a necklace and common we got to get out of here"

So the villians left.

Just a several feets away was a brown eyed ninja looking cheetha with black spots was on his knees close to a lamp he was looking at the two villains walking away. He was actually the CHUFF Scout he was wearing a black ninja outfit.

He lower his goggles.

"This Spezza Chetha CHUFF Scout Comon in" Spezza said over his ear piece.

"What is it Scout" Agent TD asked who in now in the Command room.

"Catastrophe and Rabies has robbed the the Jewellery of Cats sir they on the run"

The Mystical Necklace of the Goddess Bast correct Dudley asked.

"Affirmitive Commander"

"Alright then thanks for the intel, Get back to CHUFF HQ and Helix get the main computer ready for transmission to TUFF" Dudley ordered, He walked to the TD Computer which was halographic green and big.

"Yes Commander"

Spezza is seen climbing in his CHUFF Attack Cycle which was a bike and he dart in super speed across the High way of Petropolis.

By TUFF Headquarters

The TUFF Agents were still having a time eating pizza dancing etc.

For the Chief and Keswick they were drinking whisky so they were drunk pretty much some Agents were chatting, some where laying and Kitty was still singing over Agent TD.

H.. H.. H.. Hey C.. C.. Chef Keswick said, he was drunk.

Y Y Y roc ar Keswick added *hipcup*

Suddenly the TUFF Computer lits up showing Agent TD from the CHUFF Command center

"Dudley" Kitty exclaimed. Jumping from the stage.

"This is Agent TD from CHUFF HQ for a urgent report" Dudley explained

What is i agen uu py The Chief said looking at the serious looking Dudley Puppy on the screen.

"First of Chief I am in CHUFF HQ or sortly the Celestial Hyper Undercover Fighting Force my agency you welcome to call me what ever a lowlife agent puppy or what ever you want in TUFF but in CHUFF its Commander Agent TD to you" Dudley said, with an annoyed tone.

"He makes a pretty good point" Chief Keswick said

"Whatever" The Chief muttered "Commander Puppy"

Kitty wawed her Tail "Meow you said it partner" So whats the situation Kitty said with her serious tone.

Rabies and Catastrophe has ransacked the Talor Jewellery Shop and has stolen the Jewellery of all Cats necklace"

Kitty took a magazine out her drawer in the cubicle out called _The Jewellery of Cats_

"Its the famous jewel necklace of all cats with the blue shapphires it can be worth millions of dollars" Kitty explained "Its has connected legends of the Goddess Bast.

Exactly it is called the Mystical Necklace of Bast and according to its legends it grants the wearer invulnerability I once guarded this necklace several years ago" Dudley explained.

H h how so Puppy Keswick asked.

Flashback...

Dudley POV..

Agent TD was seen chopping trough big leaves with his golden katana Wall running and Acrobatically jump on some block of concrete of an pyramid shaped temple.

"I was in the deep Amazon jungle I was in a solo UDI mission (United Defense Initiative) to guard some mystical necklace and their was a couple of poachers I had to deal that was after the necklace after that archaeologists discovered and it was put in the Jewellery Shop of Cats."

End POV and flashback...

Then we should stop Rabies and Catastrophe from making herself invulnerable" Kitty said, clinching her fists " Chief we have to stop them"

"Yes Agent Katswell like what she said" the Chief said, still drunk. *hipcup*

So Kitty got her normal spysuit on and slide down the TUFF to the TUFF Mobile and drive away.

From CHUFF HQ Dudley was off with the plane version of the CHUFF ThunderBolt back to Petropolis at lower ground.

Rabies and Catastrophe was still running with the loot until they cut off by the TUFF Mobile and the CHUFF ThunderBolt which is back to its car version.

Kitty and Agent TD is seen flipping forward.

"Not so fast Catastrophe and Dr Rabies" Kitty exclaimed holding her blasters.

Agent TD also had his 45 blasters holstered and ready.

Its Agent Kitty Katswell and Agent ThunderDog You deal with Kitty Katswell I'll deal with Agent ThunderDog" Catastrophe said to Rabies. Retracts her claws

"Yes Cat Dont know what she.. uh"

"Madame Catastrophe" Agent TD corrected

"Yes"

So Catastrophe was in front of Agent TD with her claws ready. "So your the legendary "Agent ThunderDog no"

"Yip" Dudley Puppy replied coldly.

"Prepare yourself you going to be my scratching post if I'm trough with you"

"I don't hit girls" Agent TD said, fearless

"What a shame it make it so much easier to rip you in pieces Hiss"

Catastrophe swiped her claws but Agent TD dodge it by swaying and sidestepping her attacks effortlessly.

As for Kitty with Rabies.

"So its Dr Rabies who's dumb as a rock" Kitty asked the black patched white dog

"Yeah Yeah I am and your a sexy babe"

The next moment he was met with a karate chop from Kitty on the head K.O

"Don't ever call me babe your creep" Kitty said "Only Agent TD can say that"

Catastrophe were swiping her claws but Agent TD dodge all of them he swayed sidesplit before finally somersault over her head, snatch the Necklace from her neck and quickly land on his feet.

He toss the necklace to Kitty and Kitty grabbed it.

Catastrophe then ran to Kitty with her claws ready.

"Give back that necklace" Kitty Katswell" Catastrophe hissed.

"You want it come come and get it" Kitty grinned. After retracting her claws She ready her self to her fighting stance.

And then both the cats swiped their claws to each other.

Kitty swiped her violet coat and Catastrophe barely swiped Kitty's face the two were shredding each others clothes off Kitty got the upperhand.

Agent TD had his arms crossed with a serious tone. He turned as Rabies got to his feet .

"A sexy babe fight"

The patched dog's head was hit K.O by Agent TD's hammer punch.

"Hush" Agent TD pointed.

After a couple of minutes of the Cat fight Kitty finally got Catastrophe by submission by holding her at an armlock.

"Okay I give you win" Catastrophe pleaded.

Kitty cuffed her up and liffted her up in a armlock.

Both the cats clothes were half torn they black hair was messed up as well.

Agent TD had Rabies cuffed up as well.

Nice one Dudley with Catastrophe out there you were quite a gentlemen on her" Kitty purred seductively showing her trademark sexy expression.

"I have my standards" Agent TD said,with a serious tone as usual.

After the Police took Catastrophe and Rabies away and to jail we one again back to the duo in the fic. Kitty and Dudley were standing by the ransacked shop Jewellery of Cats

The manager of the shop came to them.

"Thanks for getting the necklace back to the shop Agents"

"No biggie" Kitty said.

"Its a honour sir" Agent TD added "I will suggest getting the Mystical necklace Bast in a secure facility or safe if I'm you"

"Sure sir I'll do it" The manager agreed.

"And don't worry we get TUFF to handle the mess as well" Kitty added.

The manager nodded and walk away.

"So where were we" Kitty said, with a teasing voice, before turning to Dudley.

Kitty was in a sexy pose who look very sexy with her clothes half torn. she had her sexy grin as well her hungry emerald eyes.

"You should get a new spy suit Katswell" Agent TD insisted with a innocent look "You don't look so good in public and why you looking at me like that"

"How nice for you to say that Agent TD" Kitty said smoothly and sexy with a fanged grin.

"What ever I need to get back to CHUFF HQ its getting late" Agent TD said after looking at his watch

By one second Kitty pounched on Agent TD slaming him on his back. Her legs were wrapped over his , her belly and torso were laying to his and her hands where on his hands.

"You not going anywhere Dudley" Kitty said, with a devious smile. "Besides we have all the night to go"

Dudley were having a serious look and he was completely resilent.

So let... Kitty said but realize after she blink her eyes Agent TD disappeared "Where did he go Dudley? Oh Dudley"

She stood up her feet. "I seriously need to remind myself often times" Kitty said , before climbing in the TUFF Mobile and sped of back to TUFF HQ.

Dudley was a balcony of a nearby alley He sighed and left off.

The next thing you saw he got on the CHUFF Plane(ThunderBolt) and bolted off probably back to CHUFF HQ.

Back at TUFF Headquarters.

Kitty were in front the Chief by a stage.

Congratulations Agent Katswell and Puppy for stopping Rabies and Catastrophe. The chief said ,who was holding TUFF award medals.

Chief Agent Puppy isn't here Keswick interrupted. His gone back to CHUFF HQ.

"Oh Commander Puppy really" The Chief mocked before putting the TUFF medals over Kitty's neck."But anyway Agent Katswell thanks for standing for Petropolis once again and I also reward you for your awesome sexy dancing moves and singing talent"

"Well I could've done it without my partner ThunderDog that sexy hound of mine" Kitty said before purring in affection.

"Ah if only I have a girlfriend myself that can do that to me" The Chief sighed.

"Don't worry you get one day" Kitty helped, narrowing her eyes.

"Well I have to see that one day"

By the Petropolis Jail.

Rabies and Catastrophe were in the prison uniforms behind an cell.

Rabies head were laying over in defeat.

Catastrophe arms were folded and annoyed.

Rabies lift his head and turned to Catastrophe.

I'm sorry Catastrophe for been … dumb He said. "I uh..

Catastrophe turn to Rabies looking at him with lust.

Catastrophe ski? Rabies asked confused.

The next moment the cat pounced on him slamming Rabies on his backside.

"How about some hot Soviet Love your dope" Purrrr" Catastrophe added seductively.

"Rowr ski" Rabies added with a grin.

The Chameleon in the other hand was apparently drooling over a picture of Kitty Katswell. He was laying on the bed in his cell.

"Ohhh Kitty Katswell is so hot" the Chameloen, said errotically. "Who can resist her Rrrrrr"

Catastrophe was holding Rabies he was dazed by her kisses and his face was full of lipstick She purred slightly with her hair a bit messed up.

"Hey lizard can be quite we having our time" here she added.

End of the chapter

"Make sure to review folks" Kitty added.


End file.
